Haunted Love
by Lindycff
Summary: Okay this is how I wished Sonny had reacted when he found out Jax was Carly's date at the Haunted Star reopening party (Show date: 3/24/06) PS- I used some parts of transcripts that I got from here in this fic /day/gh/tra...tml)


Haunted Love  
Chapter 1

Leading Sonny away from Emily afraid of what could happen if Jason showed up since Luke had seemed to invite everyone to the opening knowing if Jason saw the way Sonny is looking at his baby sister there would be hell to pay she warns. "Everyone here tonight - they're watching, they're gossiping, and they're trying to figure out who's here with whom."

Rolling his eyes at her, he states a little frustrated "Just say what you're going - what you want to say. I don't know what you're talking about." 

Scoffing at him for thinking he was actually fooling her with the lies he spouted at her "Oh,  
come on, Sonny. Are you kidding me?"

From across the room Jax sees Carly with Sonny. Not liking Carly and Sonny talking in low voices which seemed to be a personal conversation… little too personal for his liking, he walks up to them marking his territory "Hi. I was under the impression that you came as my date tonight." 

After the small moment of shocked washed off after finding out Carly was dating Candy boy Sonny says in a defensive voice "Oh, so - I see what's going on. You expect me to be upset because you're here with Jax? Is that what's going on?"

Shutting her eyes not wanting to get into it with Sonny about Jax since she needed to stop Sonny from getting caught for the sake of her boys she tries to explain "No, that - no, that is not the point."

Shaking his head knowing how much Carly liked to play games and would do anything to get a rise out of him "No, that is"

Letting out a sigh "You know-"

Cocking his head to the side thinking he was right about her reasons to pull him away from Emily he questions "What?"

Seeing Jax's prying eyes she knows she can't say what she needed to say without giving him away. "Be careful."

Confused a little by her warning him to be careful he utters ""Be -" whatever - whatever you're trying to say, do - whatever, leave it to yourself. Thank you."

Watching him walk towards the bar she lets out a sigh hating what was happening to her family. It was only a matter of time before Jason found out Sonny was sleeping with Emily and when he did all hell would break loose.

Seeing the look on her face when Sonny turned his back on her and walked away Jax questions "What, you're not going to chase after him? Go play whatever game it is you're  
playing?"

Knowing he was daring her Carly says a little annoyed "You know what?"

Scoffing at her for trying to bring him into one of her games "Just leave me out of it, ok?"

Grabbing his hand she utters "Get over yourself."

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

At the mini bar after ordering his drink Emily for some reason seemed less important to him right now. What occupied his mind was Carly and Jax. She had managed to get him jealous despite his efforts not to let her get to him. He knew the only reason why she brought Jax to the Haunted Star party was to rub him in his face. She wanted him to care and despite himself he did. No matter how much he told himself he was over Carly seeing Candy ass with Carly was making him realize that he was only lying to himself and using yet another woman to fill the empty space Carly left behind. The only problem was no one could replace Carly in his life no matter how perfect they seemed for him on paper. Taking a sip from his drink his eyes darken when he sees Carly and Jax walk out the door. Cursing himself for letting Candy ass worm his way into Carly's life he walks towards the exit… Emily the last thing on his mind right now.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Leaning against the railing, looking up at the nights sky Carly states angrily "You know, whatever that was back there, I don't appreciate it. I don't appreciate being scolded for talking to the father of my children at a party, Jax." 

Shaking his head Jax retorts "Robin tried to warn me about you" 

"Ro- is robin everywhere here?"

Nodding his head "She said no matter how much you protest, it'll always be about Sonny."

Before Carly could reply Sonny's voice booms out as he walked up behind them "Robin's right Jax. So why don't you do yourself a favor and just leave. I'll make sure Carly gets home safely"

Letting out a bitter laugh Jax whispers "I should have listen to Robin all along"

Angered by his words that he would buy into Robin's assumptions about her she lets him walk away.

Seeing the cocky look he was giving her she threatens "I would wipe that grin off your face before you anger me even more then I am right now and I throw you off this ship!"

Giving her an a amused looking face at being threaten to be pushed off the ship Sonny states "What's the matter Carly? This is what you wanted after all. You wanted me to get jealous so I will notice you." Walking closer to her he whispers "Which by the way you don't need to go through all the trouble to since I always notice you."

Sick and tired of people assuming things about her when she was just trying to save his butt from Jason worth she pushes him with all her might causing him to fall over the railing. Cringing her face when she hears him yell out as he fell, followed by a huge splash as his body hit the water she looks over railing and sees his head emerging from the water.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Jason who was heading with Sam towards the Hunted Star since she wanted a night  
out looked at Sonny in shocked as he emerged from the water climbing onto the dock while yelling out Carly's name. Looking up towards the boat he sees Carly and a bunch of people behind her who had come out when they heard the commotion. Looking at Sonny who was  
soaking wet he questions "What the hell happened?"

Wiping the water from his face he glares at him as he stated the obvious "She, SHE PUSHED ME OFF THE BOAT!"

Holding back her laughter Sam states "I think there is a blanket you can use to dry off in the limo Jason and I took."

Nodding his head he points towards the boat "Tell Carly I want to see her NOW at  
the limo and she better not keep me waiting!"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Walking up behind her Luke glances at Carly then over the railing where Sonny  
was shouting out her name. Letting out a chuckle realizing Carly had pushed  
Sonny off board "Damn spitfire, I would have paid good money to see the look on Sonny's face when you pushed him overboard"

Walking up behind Luke Tracy states "Like you could afford to pay her. In case you forgotten if you don't pay me back Luke I'm selling this boat come morning and everything in it!"

Rubbing the back of his neck Luke yells "GET OFF MY BACK WIFE!"

Laughing Carly chimes in "You could always push her off Luke. You have no idea how much you will enjoy it"

Seeing the look in Luke's eyes after Carly told him to push her off the boat Tracy turns around and practically runs back inside to safety.

Placing his hand on Carly's shoulder Luke states "Darling I'm starting to like having you around." Glancing towards the crowd that had gather to see what happened Luke states "Alright people drinks are on my lovely niece so drink away" Seeing the look on her face… "What you can afford it and it's your fault they came out here"

"Actually its Sonny's fault so send him the bill." Walking towards the stairs Carly bumps into Jason and gives him a small smile. "Hey Jase"

"Sonny wants to see you and I don't think you should keep him waiting"

Shaking her head she whispers "Good night Jason"

Laughing as she walked past him he shouts out "Good night Carly"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

The ride to her place was surprisingly a quiet one. Sonny had order Carly to get inside the limo and then they had waited for Max and Milo to come to drive them to her place. Sonny hadn't uttered a single word the whole time.

Shifting on her feet Carly pulls out the keys from her purse to unlock the door as Sonny stood beside her still dripping wet. Glancing towards him she states "You should uh… go home and change before you catch a cold"

Pointing towards the door "Open the door Carly" 

Sighing she unlocks the door, opening the door she turns on the lights and walks in. Tonight was interesting to say the least.

Walking behind her he shuts the door as Max and Milo stayed behind in the car. Pulling off his wet shirt, hanging it on the railing of the staircase he walks towards the closet he knew Carly kept towels in and pulls one out to wipe himself dry.

Pointing towards the couch she offers "I have some hot chocolate or coffee if you want something to drink."

Looking up at her he state "No thanks"

Placing her hands over her hips "Then just get on with this already! You're mad I pushed you  
but guess what I'm not sorry! I should have pushed your ASS off the harbor months ago! How DARE you think the worst of me when I was JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! Who the hell do you think you're fooling?! Jason is on to you Sonny and he's not going to like what you're doing." Glancing towards the stairs she whispers "And neither will the boys. How the hell are you going to explain to them that you're sleeping with Auntie Emily huh?"

Knowing he can no longer lie to himself or deny himself from what he really wanted and was pushing away he states "Doesn't matter now"

Giving him a perplex look she questions "What?"

"I told myself I didn't need you because I convince myself and you that I was poison to you and that's just not true. Truth is your breakdown scared me straight Carly and I was using Emily to fill a void no one could ever fill. I never want to see you become the woman you were months ago. Lying on the ground giving up the will to live and I blamed myself for what happened. I wanted to save you but I couldn't and I had to send you away to get better. I have nightmares of those days. You hunt me in my sleep Carly. I hear you calling out for me to help you and I keep failing you."

Walking towards him she states "I'm fine now Sonny it's you that I'm worried about."

Fighting back the tears that threaten to fall at reveling to her the dreams that had hunted him which he kept from Emily and everyone else he goes on to say. "I wasn't yelling at you on  
the ride home even thou I'm mad at you for pushing me off a boat because I was thinking about you, us and things are gonna change. I don't expect you to come home with me tonight nor do I want you to. We are not ready to be in each other arms right now. I need to become the man I once was and then I'm going to make you fall in love with me all over again. I don't care how long it takes for me to win you over because I know you'll come back to me once you're ready."

Shutting her eyes she whispers "Were not good for each other Sonny."

"I'm going to prove you wrong Carly."

Opening her eyes she tries to reason with him again "Sonny don't do this again. Every time we get back together the breaks ups get worst then the last one and I won't be able to handle  
losing you again. I'm done"

Shaking his head he whispers harshly "NO you're not and neither am I!" Bringing his hand to  
her face he promises "It won't be like the other times. We're going to do this right this time and when we do get back together it will be forever."

Bringing his lips to her cheek he softly kisses her before walking out the door. Shutting the door behind him he knows he will have a lot of work ahead of him but knew the work was worth it, if it got him Carly back.

Inside Carly walks towards the window and watches him walk back towards the limo with a determine look on his face. Looking back towards the stairs she sees his wet shirt hanging off the railing of the stairs and sighs not sure what to think about Sonny's new outlook on things. Hearing her cell phone ringing she pulls it out of her purse. Looking at the caller ID she sees its Jax, instead of answering it she places it back into her purse and walks towards the steps.

Getting inside the limo Sonny orders Max "Get me home Max I have a lot of work to do to get my family back together"

Nodding his head he smiles thanking god Sonny finally saw the light and was going to fight for Mrs. C back. "Yes sir"

The end


End file.
